The Dance
by Otakuprincess24
Summary: The same scenario taken from both Yuki and Kyo's point of view. The end of year dance is fast approaching; will either of the two boys ask Tohru to the dance?


Title: The Dance

Author: Otakuprincess

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Rating: PG

Genre: Shojo

Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction. Everything pertaining to Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

**Yuki's POV**

School has become a lot more hectic lately. Everyone is getting excited about the upcoming dance. In fact, all that's all we've been discussing lately at the student council meetings. The very thought scares me to death. After what happened when I was younger, I don't think being around all those girls would be a good idea. It's too risky and the chances of bumping into one of them is very high. Those fan club girls certainly don't make things any easier for me. I heard a rumor that one of them might ask me to the dance. I wonder what they see in me anyway?

I was just about to head to the student council office when I saw Tohru Honda. She's been living with Shigure, Kyo and me for a little over a year now. I never imagined that Tohru and I would become such close friends. I never even knew she existed until that day she showed up at our door. As usual, Tohru is walking with her two best friends, Miss Uotani and Miss Saki. It looks like Tohru is wearing something in her hair; probably flowers. I could feel myself smiling warmly as she approached me; she really is very cute.

"Hello Yuki. Are you getting ready to go to your student council meeting?"

"Oh yes, I was just about to head over there. Miss Honda, what do you have in your hair? Are those dandelions?"

"Uh huh. I made it earlier during our lunch break. Isn't it the cutest thing?" When Tohru smiled, I just felt compelled to smile with her.

"Yes it's very cute Miss Honda. It suits you well."

Tohru blushed a deep shade of red and furiously shook her hands, "Well, you'd better get going Yuki. I'd hate to make you late for your meeting. I'll see you back at the house okay?"

With that, Tohru and her two friends walked down the hall, leaving me all alone. I saw them meet up with Kyo, who had been waiting for them. He shot me an icy glare, which of course was no surprise. We have never gotten along, and even to this day he still tries to pick fights with me even though he knows he'll lose.

Oh yeah, the meeting! I hurried to the student council office, hoping that I wasn't too late. Sliding the door open, I saw that not everyone had arrived yet. Breathing a sigh of relief, I sat down with the other members and waited for the meeting to begin. When everyone had arrived, the discussion immediately went to the dance. We still needed a theme for the dance and the deadline was fast approaching. I heard some nice suggestions, as well as some pretty strange ones. One girl I recognized from my class suggested an "Under the Sea" theme. Everyone looked at her, thought about it for a second, and nodded in agreement. We took a vote and it was unanimous for "Under the Sea." Now all we needed to do was prepare decorations, entertainment and the like. When the meeting adjourned, I decided the best thing to do would be to go home and start laying out some ideas.

When I arrived at the house, I could hear Shigure and Kyo arguing about something. That stupid cat. Why does he always have to be so loud? Can't he just talk like a normal, civilized person? Cautiously sliding the door open, I walked inside. I saw Kyo poke his head out into the hallway; when he saw that it was me he glared at me and disappeared back into the living room. Delicious smells were wafting from the kitchen which meant Tohru was cooking dinner. The shouting continued, and suddenly Kyo came storming out and left, slamming the door behind him. That stupid cat. I was curious to know what Kyo and Shigure had been arguing about earlier. I'm sure Kyo did something stupid again. He's always getting into trouble. Sometimes I wish I wasn't related to him.

**Kyo's POV**

Everyone is acting so damn cheery lately. Not that I really care or anything. I never really got over the fact that Shigure made me enroll at this school. It's caused me nothing but grief. I glanced over at the school bulletin board and noticed a flyer about the upcoming dance. That's something I definitely won't be attending. Who wants to be around all those girls anyway? I'd rather just stay home.

All of a sudden I heard voices from behind me and turned around. Oh, it's Tohru and her two friends. I don't think I've ever seen Tohru without a smile on her face. Who can possibly be happy all of the time? Damn she saw me.

"Hi Kyo, are you getting ready to go home? We can walk together if you want."

"Uhhh sure, that's sounds fine. Hey what the heck is in your hair? Is that a weed?"

"What the hell does that mean, carrot top? You have some nerve insulting Tohru like that!" Miss Uotani walked up to Kyo and got in his face.

"I didn't ask you, Yankee. Geez, I didn't mean any offense. Whatever, let's just go home."

"Hold on Kyo, I just want to talk to Yuki for a second. He's right down the hall."

I watched Tohru go over to Yuki to talk with him. Those two are always so friendly. That damn rat. I wish he'd just go away. I can't stand living with him. When they finished talking, Yuki looked up in my direction. I sent him an icy glare, then left with Tohru to go home.

The walk home was uneventful but that was no surprise. I could tell that Tohru's friends still didn't like me very much. That damn Yankee is always putting her two sense into everything. The other one is just plain creepy. Something about her just rubs me the wrong way.

When we parted from her friends, Tohru and I walked the rest of the way home in silence. The silence, however, wouldn't last for long. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Shigure standing there with a big grin on his face. What the hell was he so happy about?

"Oh welcome back you two. Tohru, why don't you go start on dinner? I need to talk to Kyo for a minute."

"Okay Shigure. Just go easy on him, alright? I'm sure it's not that bad."

Shigure just stood there smiling, and I tried to think of what could have happened to make him be in this good of a mood. As I tried to think, I came up with nothing. Damn. This better be over fast.

"So Kyo. What's this I hear about a dance at your school? I remember Yuki mentioning it to me not too long ago. Have you thought about going?"

"That damn rat. He should just keep his mouth shut. No, I'm not going to that stupid dance. Why would I subjugate myself to that? Seriously, have you even considered the fact that there will be tons of girls there? What would happen if I transformed? It'd be a nightmare!"

"Come on, Kyo. You never know, it could be fun. I'm sure Tohru is going to be there so how bad can it be? Why don't you ask her to the dance? I see the way you look at her sometimes. You really are a romantic at heart, you just don't want to admit it."

"Shut your mouth Shigure! Why are you always trying to play matchmaker with Tohru and I? Just drop it already! Besides, I'm sure that damn rat is going so that's another reason for me NOT to attend this stupid dance."

"Oh Kyo, it makes me so upset to hear that. I know that if you really tried, you and Yuki could be good friends. Why are you so insistent on picking fights with him all the time? He's not a bad person, you know. And as far as the dance goes, why would you let him prevent you from going anyway? That's a stupid reason."

"Listen, just drop it already! I'll never be friends with that damn rat and I'm not going to that stupid dance! That's final so I don't want to hear you mention it again, got it!"

I heard the door open and poked my head into the hallway. Oh it's just that damn rat. Why was I thinking it was someone of any importance? What the hell am I even doing here? Why am I letting Shigure pick on me like this? No one understands me except for my master. I wish I was back at the dojo with him instead of at this god awful place. It suddenly became too much for me so I just stormed off out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

**Yuki's POV**

Dinner is pretty quiet tonight, maybe because that stupid cat isn't causing a scene. He didn't say a word when he came back to the house. I wonder where he went off to. Tohru's cooking is delicious, as usual. I wonder if I should ask her for any suggestions about the dance. No one at the meeting said we couldn't ask for outside help. After we finished clearing the table, I joined Tohru in the kitchen.

"Miss Honda, could I ask you for your help on something?"

"Sure Yuki, what is it? I'll try to help as best I can."

"Well as you know, the dance is coming up. The student council has decided on a theme, but we're having some problems with decorations, entertainment and the like. I was just wondering if you could help me come up with some ideas."

"Oh really? What's the theme of the dance, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's an "under the sea" theme. One of the girls in our class suggested it. I think it's a good one, but now we need to make the gymnasium look like an undersea paradise. It's going to be tricky."

"Not really, Yuki. Why don't we go upstairs and put our heads together. I'm sure we can get some ideas for this dance. I'd hate for you to go to the next meeting with nothing."

With that, Tohru and I went upstairs to my bedroom and sat down on the floor. I took out a notebook and pen to write down any ideas that we thought up. This was a good idea. It's better to brainstorm when you have more than just one person. Okay come on Yuki, think. From upstairs, I could hear Kyo and Shigure arguing again. Why can't they do this some other time?

After brainstorming for a few hours, I was confident that I had some good ideas to bring to the next meeting. Tohru was a really big help. She gave me some good suggestions. I can't wait to see what everyone else in the student council comes up with. It's really getting late though. We should probably call it a night.

"Thank you for all your help, Miss Honda. You really are a lifesaver."

"You're welcome, Yuki. I was glad to help. I hope that we get to see some of your ideas at the dance."

"Oh are you going to attend Miss Honda?"

"I was thinking about it. Hana and Uo mentioned that they'd go with me. It could be a lot of fun. Well, good night Yuki. See you in the morning."

"Good night Miss Honda."

**Kyo's POV**

After taking a walk to cool down, I came back to Shigure's. It was probably getting close to dinner time and I was pretty hungry. Sliding the door open, I walked inside and joined the others for dinner. The best thing to do would be to just not say anything. I'm too pissed off right now anyway.

After dinner, I saw that damn rat talking to Tohru in the kitchen. Wonder what they're talking about. Heh, who am I kidding? I don't really care what they're talking about.

I saw Yuki and Tohru walk upstairs together, and got a bit curious. I wonder if he's going to ask Tohru to the dance. Nah, that damn rat won't get up the nerve to do that. Still, I wanted to see what they were up to.

"Oh Kyo, what are you doing? You weren't thinking of eavesdropping were you? Maybe you're scared that Yuki will ask Tohru to the dance before you? Aww, how cute."

"Listen Shigure, what did I tell you before? I'm not going to that stupid dance. Just drop it already!"

"Why don't you just admit to yourself that you like Tohru? There's nothing wrong with that, Kyo. It's adorable really. I'm sure Tohru would love to go to the dance with you if you asked her."

"I swear I think my words go in one ear and out the other. Why are you trying so hard to piss me off, Shigure?"

"That's not my intention, Kyo. Feel free to interpret it anyway you wish though. All I want is for you and Yuki to patch things up."

"Forget it, Shigure. It's not going to happen anytime soon. Scratch that, it'll NEVER happen!" I stormed out of the kitchen and went up to my room. I didn't even care about Yuki and Tohru anymore. All I wanted was to escape from this place. It's like my own personal Hell. I'll just get some sleep and hopefully feel better in the morning.


End file.
